thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helland Family (Yuki's Lore)
The Helland Family 'is an ancient bloodline of very powerful Nordic witches that goes back at least a thousand years, from which Dahlia and Esther descent from, and is notable for boasting not one but two witches who have been stated to be among the most powerful in all of history. At one point in history, this bloodline was part of the Trinity Coven; however, they were shunned from the Coven. This bloodline's known witches have all been powerful and noteworthy. The family's known oldest and currently most powerful known ancestor is Dahlia. It is revealed by Dahlia that this bloodline's first born inherit incredible power which is so strong, it can destroy both the witch and its surroundings. The family's many achievements include creating more than one form of immortality and various other powerful magical spells. History Not much is known about the history about the '''Helland '''bloodline. All that is know of the bloodline is that it has old Norwegian origins, and was once part of the Trinity Coven. However, due to most of the members of the family planning a coup d'état to overthrow the entire Trinity Coven, its rules, and ruling family (the Harmans), they were shunned from the coven. After being banished from the coven, the Helland bloodline settled down in old Norway again. The remaining family members that settled in Norway were known to be the last of the bloodline. Throughout The Originals In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, it was revealed that Esther was the one who gave orders to Monique Deveraux, along with Genevieve and Abigail, to kill her granddaughter once she was born. Although Esther's children believed she did this out of spite after failing to kill them the last time. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther's Firstborn is introduced through flashbacks. Esther made a bargain with her sister to have an family of her own. Dahlia warned her there would be a price to it. Despite this, Esther agreed to it. It's highly implied that Dahlia traded Esther her own fertility and shortly after Esther fell pregnant. It wasn't until after Freya's fifth birthday when Mikael was away that Dahlia came. She knew that Freya tapped into her power and took her away from her family so she could be taught magic by her. Dahlia bonded her powers to her niece the following night; she then began training Freya. It was like this for over 20 years until Dahlia cast the sleeping curse on them at point her remaining niece and nephews had been turned into the Originals. In Save My Soul, Freya revealed to Klaus that she escaped their aunt, but not without tragedy. In the process, she lost her son, who would been the oldest of the next generation instead of Adyelya. In Ashes to Ashes, The two sisters are finally reunited before they are killed by Klaus. They made their peace in death and this leaves Freya finally free of her aunt, which also makes Freya the oldest living firstborn alive with Adyelya following her. Family Members * '''Dahlia: The eldest sister of Esther; one of the most powerful witches in history. * Esther Mikaelson: The youngest sister of Dahlia. She was one of the world's most powerful witches; however, her powers was nothing compared to Dahlia's. * Freya Mikaelson: Esther's oldest child and Dahlia's oldest niece, who is a powerful witch like her mother and her maternal aunt. * Finn Mikaelson: Esther's son and Dahlia's eldest nephew; he was one of the Original Vampires. * Elijah Mikaelson: Esther's second son and Dahlia's second nephew; he is one of the Original Vampires. * Niklaus Mikaelson: Esther's third son and Dahlia's third nephew; he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal. * Kol Mikaelson: Esther's fourth son and Dahlia's fourth nephew; he was an extremely talented witch. He is now one of the Original Vampires. * Rebekah Mikaelson: Esther's sixth child/youngest daughter and Dahlia's youngest niece; she is one of the Original Vampires. * Henrik Mikaelson: Esther's youngest child and Dahlia's youngest nephew. He was killed by a werewolf before his family was turned into vampires. * Mathias and Freya Mikaelson's Unborn Son: Esther's first grandchild/eldest grandson and Dahlia's eldest great-nephew. * [[Adyelya Mikaelson|Adyelya''' Mikaelson']]':' Esther's second grandchild/eldest granddaughter and Dahlia's eldest great-niece. Currently a Tribrid, a unique combination of Witch, Werewolf and Vampire. Relatives By Esther: * '''Mikael:' Esther's husband and Dahlia's brother-in-law, he was one of the Original Vampires. By Niklaus and Adyelya Mikaelson: * Ansel: Esther's lover, who was the biological father of Klaus. He was a werewolf with whom Esther had an affair, and Klaus was the product of their love together. * [[Katerina Petrova (Yuki's Lore)|'Katherine Pierce']] (born Katerina Petrova):' Katherine is the second-known Petrova Doppelgänger of Amara; after becoming human/witch, she had a one-night stand with Klaus in ''Graduation. It was revealed in The Originals that Katherine had become pregnant after their tryst with their daughter, Adyelya Mikaelson. It was Adyelya's hybrid blood (which she got from her father's heritage) that ultimately turned Katherine into a hybrid after Adyelya's and Katherine's subsequent murder. Because of this and her status as the mother of Klaus' child, she became an honorary member of this family. By Kol and Henriikka Mikaelson: * '''Davina Claire: Family Tree Work-in-progress Surname * Norwegian: habitational name from any of numerous farmsteads so named, notably in the counties of Rogaland and Hordaland, mostly from Old Norse Helgaland (see Helgeland), but in some cases from Old Norse hella ‘flat stone’, ‘flagstone’, ‘flat mountain’ or hellir ‘cave’ + land ‘country’, ‘land’. Trivia * The Helland family/bloodline was shunned from the Trinity Coven. * It is stated by Dahlia in City Beneath The Sea, that the firstborns in this bloodline have devastating power. ** Although not a firstborn, it should be noted that Esther too, was a very powerful witch in her own right, but incomparable to her sister. It is possible that all witches of this bloodline are extremely powerful, firstborn or not. * As Esther and Dahlia are both deceased, Freya is now the oldest of her bloodline. * So far, only three firstborns exist in this bloodline: Dahlia, Freya and Adyelya. Category:Supernatural Category:Families Category:Family Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Category:Main Family